


Love is a Battlefield

by Theirseyes



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theirseyes/pseuds/Theirseyes
Summary: Sara, after an argue with her girlfriend, Ava, has sex with her teammate John Constantine.It is a secret, until a day, after a check because Sara is hurt, Sara discovers that she is pregnant, of a month.How will Ava react, now that the things between the two of them were finally going great?The kid is now born, but the League of Assassins had never forgot about the abandon of Sara, and they want revenge, putting in danger Ava and Laurel.Who will win?*The story is not mine, it's inspired from a fanvideo. I've asked the author if I can steal the idea for writing. The entire first chapter is not in the video. The pregnant girl in my story is also differrent from the video.*Link of the video: https://youtu.be/20oi_bExEXoI hope you like it, and if you notice mistakes, please write it to me, I will correct them instantly!
Relationships: John Constantine/Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

"Sara, you make me go crazy!", Ava Sharpe, Director of the Time Bureau, was desperate: every little excuse was good to fight with her girlfriend, Sara Lance, the Captain of the Waverider, the ship that travelled through time to avoid that History had changes.  
"Ava, just for once, admit that I am right! You know it too that torturing the creatures is a crime!"  
"I'm interested in the good of the present-day world, world that you and your Legends have put in danger! I'm interested in the humans, not in those creatures!"  
"Oh yes? I see we think it differently. I go back to the Legends, at least they support me."  
"Yes, run to them, they support you only because you're their Captain, nothing more!"  
At this last sentence, Sara didn't reply anymore. She just left the office, without looking back.

Two weeks were now gone, Ava and Sara were not together anymore. When they had to see each other or videocalling, Sara was always near Ray, Mick or John. Ava saw that Sara was getting a little too close to John, she was jealous, but she tried to kept it for herself.  
Sara bisexuality has never been a problem for her, she was a free spirit, Ava couldn't and wouldn't block her.  
But Ava was suffering. She didn't think that Sara could forget her so easily.  
Ava had also wanted to make things clear, but Sara kept avoiding her.  
The Captain suffered too, but she kept it for herself. She didn't want to bother her team, even though they understood that something was wrong with her. 

After almost other two weeks, Sara and John Constantine were stuck in an abandoned Asylum in 1969. They were searching for a solution to be brought back in the present, and after they checked everything, Sara had an idea: she wrote something behind a painting that she saw in the present, certain that their teammates had searched every single corner to find Sara and John.  
The two began to speak, actually they had never spoken so much: Sara asked John about the time he met Oliver Queen, and John asked about Sara's Assassins life.  
They didn't know how long they were now trapped in the past, talking. They just have had every conversation possible.  
Sara and John looked in each others eyes for a moment, before the blonde decided to kiss him.  
After the short kiss, the two looked themselves, and then they pressed their lips together again, with urgence.  
Constantine gently pushed Sara against the floor, after he made appear a blanket on it. The blonde make the Warlock guide her, and when they went apart from the kiss, Sara said: "This means nothing."  
Constantine nodded to confirm what the girl said, before he went back to kiss the blonde, taking off her shirt. "And by the way, you're beautiful.", whispered the Warlock, drawing away from Sara's lips , and went kissing her neck, while Sara took off John's t-shirt, and began scratching his back, overwhelmed from the pleasure.  
John stroked Sara's scars, amazed by how many the girl had on her body. Sara had told him before about her Assassins life, but he never saw so many scars on a girl's body.  
However, he didn't say nothing, rather, he pull off Sara's pants, with the help of the girl. The same thing did then the blonde, taking off both the pants and the boxer of the warlock, and, with a little cunning smirk, she took John's penis in her mouth, and began to suck it. After a while, when it was hard, Sara dropped off from it and looked up to John.  
"I'm in charge, Johnny.", she said, before she took off her underwear in front of John. He watched her with a eager look, licking his lips.  
Sara pushed John on the ground, and sat down slowly on his penis, and began to ride it. John lift his body up to kiss Sara's lips.  
"Do you trust me?", asked John, when he was at the edge of the pleasure. The girl nodde, she couldn't exactly speak at the moment. The warlock came after another few pushes inside Sara, that came a moment after him, soffocating her pleasure wailings with another kiss.  
The blonde stood up after she regained breath, and put again her clothes on, followed by John.  
The two lovers finished just in time to get dressed, before Ray and Nate entered the Asylum room with their typical din.  
"Oh, there you are! We've looked for you everywhere!", exclaimed Nate.  
"Did you have fun? Oh, you were playing cards!", said Ray instead, looking at the cards that John made magically appear.  
"Yes, exactly.", said Sara.  
The two friends raised an eyebrow, but they didn't say nothing, and the four went to the Waverider, that was parked outside the Asylum.  
When Sara entered the ship, she found Ava. The two looked at each other just for a second, then the Captain surpassed the Director pushing her shoulder.  
The teammates, noticing the tension there was between the two, said nothing - they were also scared by Sara's reaction to their comments.  
The Captain setted the course to the present, and then locked herself in her room.

Another week passed, Ava and Sara had began to speak again, but only when they were in group.  
An evening they were finally left alone in the office that belonged to Rip Hunter. It was the place that Sara preferred, that's why she took possess of it. The girl there felt safe and quiet, she could unburden herself, drink and sometimes read, without anyone to disturb her.  
Sara saw Ava coming to her, she understood instantly the intention of the girl, the blue eyes of her reflected the same emotions that Sara felt.  
Ava stopped before the door, she wanted to destroy the ice-wall that Sara had built against her.  
"Sara, can we please talk?"  
The Captain nodded, and filled her glass with rum: she couldn't afford a conversation with her ex girlfriend staying sober. "Yes, tell me, Ava.", she said, after she took a sip from the brown liquid.  
"I just wanted to apologize. I love you. And I know I was wrong, I don't know what was going on with me. I know torturing creatures is not a good thing, and I really realized that just today, thanks to Charlie that made me open my eyes during todays mission. I'm sorry.", the Clone looked to the girl, waiting for an answer.  
"Ava...", Sara sighed, finishing in one sip the entire rum that she had in the glass. "I'm glad you realized that torturing creatures was bad. But we already had problems. We were fighting every damn day, and I was beginning to be less efficient in my work. But i do love you, and I miss you, Ava, I miss you so much."  
At those words, Ava walked closer to Sara, until she almost touched her face. "Then we can go back together, Sara. When we have problems, we can speak about them together, we can solve them together. We don't have to keep things inside us, otherwise we explode like the past month. Please, Sara, forgive me."  
"I...", Sara sighed, then she took with her hand the head of the girl on front of her, and she pushed her lips against the Directors one. Both said everything they wanted to say with that kiss, everything that they have missed of each other in those month and all the love they feel for each other.

"Captain, I'm sorry that I have to wake you up, but you're required on the bridge.", the voice of Gideon, the talking computer of the ship, came loud and clear to the girl's ears, girl who had her legs crossed with Ava's.  
The things between the two girls were finally perfect, no big fight in three weeks, beside some little argue, usually ended between the sheets of the Captain's bed.  
Captain who, hearing Gideon's voice, snorted loudly. She put on the first clothes she founded, and left a kiss on Ava's cheek, before she went out of the room. When she arrived at the bridge, Nate, Ray, Zari and Charlie were already there. "Okay, what's happening?"  
"I noted an aberration in, 1969, but this time in Bethel, in the middle of Woodstock.", explained Nate, who was making studies about that manifestation.  
"Great! Get your summer clothes, we're going to party with the hippies! Gideon, set the course!", said Sara, and then went in her room, to wake up Ava.  
When she entered the room, the blonde was rubbing her eyes. "What happened?", asked, crouching down to Sara, who went sitting near Ava.  
"Nate has found an aberration during Woodstock.", answered the Captain, kissing Ava's forehead.  
"Oh. I'll go warn the Time Bureau, then."  
Sara nodded. "Fine. Then, we see us later, babe."  
And after a little, sober kiss, Ava put her clothes on, and opened a portale to her Time Bureau's office, disappering from Sara's sight.

The Legends were in the middle of Woodstock, searching for the aberration.  
"Wow, here was really amazing!", exclaimed Sara, noticing a couple of girl: they were teasing themselves, and a guy came in the middle, kissing one of them.  
Ray and Nate looked at Sara amused, and then their look became petrified.  
"Guys? I think I've found the aberration.", whispered Ray astonished, looking in front of him: a dozen of guys had surrounded a white unicorn.  
"Oh my Goodness...", Sara said. She left her team behind, and went closer to the circle. "Okay guys, step back!"  
A chorus of "no" and "why" began, but Sara changed her look, becoming threatening, and the little group stepped back.  
Sara slowly came closer to the unicorn, who starred at her. It began to neigh, it reared up, and then ran behind Sara.  
The Captain told Ray in his earpods to open the portal for the Time Bureau, while she was running to her team.  
The portal was now open, Ava was waiting for Sara and the unicorn, but just when she was arriving to the portal, the unicorn stabbed her in the hips.  
The girl fell on the floor, but she instantly stood up, and reached the portal. Once Sara and unicorn passed through the portal, Ava closed in a cage the animal, while Sara pressed a hand on her hips, panting. She was bleeding, but she was also proud and she wouldn't never said it.  
As soon as Ava noticed the wound, a veil of worry clouded over the Director's blue eyes. "Sara! We have to go to Gideon! Now!", her voice was the voice of someone of who is going to have an histerical crisis.  
"No, it's okay. I'm fine.", said Sara faking a smile, while she was getting paler and paler. "It's just an unicorn scratch, it will be fixed by tomorrow.", continued the girl, before she passed out.  
Ava opened a portal for the ship, directly in the medbay. She layed Sara on a bed, and looked up to a monitor: "Gideon! Do immediately some exams!"  
"Sure, Director.", calmly answered the computer.  
Meanwhile, the team had reached the ship, and under Gideon's voice, they all went to the medbay.  
When Ava saw the team, she looked at everyone with anger and worry.  
"Can someone please explain to me why has Sara to be in danger every damn time? You all have amazing powers, and she has to capture an unicorn?! You're crazy!", the blonde was screaming, she didn't knew what she was exactly saying.  
Only one thing was clear to her: her girlfriend was in danger for a magical wound.  
Gideon stopped Ava's rambling speech, asking everybody to go in their rooms.  
"But... I don't hace a room, Gideon.", mumbled the blonde.  
"Yes, you have, Director. The Captain's room is also yours. Please, go and have some rest. I promise you, as soon as I have news, you will the fist one I'll contact."  
Ava looked up, she didn't knew if she could trust the computer.  
"I promise, Director. I will warn you. Wathever is going to happen.", Gideon's voice was so serious, that Ava trusted her, and went in her girlfirend's room.

Sara was sleeping in the bed of the medbay, Gideon was constantly monitoring her and she also gave the girl morphine, so she hasn't to suffer during the rest. Knowing all of the vital parameters of every Legends, Gideon noticed an abnormality in the Captain's body.  
While Gideon was doing the checks, Ava was walking nervously in Sara's room. She had never seen Sara in those conditions, she had lost so much blood, and she hoped it was nothing bad. The voice of the AI echoed in the room after a time that for Ava was interminable:  
"Director Sharpe, I've found an anomaly in the Captain's blood. There are different values than usual.  
"What? What does that means?", asked Ava, the worry grew every single word Gideon said. The Director rushed into the medbay, where she found the girl still asleep.  
By looking her, it seemed everything was fine, expect for the light pal face, due to the blood loss.  
For a moment, Ava lost herself looking the beautiful face of her girlfriend, it was rested, and.... different? No, that couldn't be true. The girl was enchanted for a moment, but then she realized where she was and why she was there. "Gideon, what did you mean?"  
"The Captain had a massive loss of blood, but she can survive without transfusions. What left me confused, was the improvised alteration of Sara's hormons.  
"Hormons? Gideon, I'm not understanding. Can you please speak human?", Ava put a hand on her forehead, moving her hair. She took a deep breath, waiting for the Computer's answer.  
"I believe Captain Lance is pregnant.", Gideon spoke, marking out the words.  
That sentence left Ava without breath and words.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava ran out from the medbay. As soon as she arrived at the bridge, she screamed that the team had to go immediately to her on the bridge.  
They all ran there, worried for the Captain.  
"What happened?"  
"Is Sara okay?"  
"Is it really bad?"  
The Legend's voices were so many at once, that Ava didn't understand anymore what was happening around her.  
She shook her head. "Sara is fine. But I need to know something.", said the girl.  
"Yes, everything you need.", answered Ray, happy to be helpful.  
"Do you know if Sara had sex with a guy?"  
Everyone answered with a "no", except for John, who remained quiet.  
Ava looked at him, getting closer. "John, is there something that I need to know?", the girl's look went threatening.  
"Maybe? But surely not here, love.", answered the warlock, holding up the look.  
"Okay, maybe we should go.", said Charlie, taking the arm of Nate, dragging him away. Everyone else followed the example and went away.  
"Okay, spill the tea, warlock.", said Ava, crossing the arms on her chest.  
"Do you remember the Asylum, 1969?", John began to explain, Ava made a signal to make him go further. "Well, we weren't exactly playing cards...", with those words, Ava took a deep breath, she was jealous.  
"Are you saying, you screwed my girlfriend?"  
"Actually, you weren't together anymore...", the warlock tried to explain.  
"Actually, you have to stay away with your infernal hands from Sara!", replied Ava.  
"Well, love, it's done now. But... Is she pregnant?"  
"Don't call me love!", answered angrily the blonde. "And this is not your business, Constantine!", she ended the argue, and went to the medbay, to calm herself.  
"How is she?", aksed Ava looking first Sara, then the monitor with the parameters of the girl.  
"Good. She's going to waking up at any moment. And I'm sure. In her belly, she has a baby. Do you want to say it to her, Director?"  
Ava shook her head. "No, you're the doctor here, Gideon. I will stay here and support her. Even if then I will find a way to banish Constantine.", Ava murmured the last sentence.  
"Fine, Director Sharpe. As you wish."

As predicted by the A.I., Sara woke up soon , and as soon as Ava noticed Sara's blue eyes open, she came closer to her, and took her hand. "Sara! How are you?"  
The Captain groaned from pain, but as usual, she denied it. "I'm fine. Why am I here? The wound wasn't that bad."  
"It wasn't that bad?!", Ava had wanted to strangle her girlfriend, when she did that. "Sara, you passed out in front of the whole Time Bureau!"  
"No, I didn't..."  
"Yes, you did. You really understimate your wounds too much! Youalways put yourself in danger, and I don't want to lose you, Sara!", that what started with anger, ended up to be an almost whispered declaration.  
Sara held stronger Ava's hand. "You'll never lose me, I will always find a way to come back to you. Always.", the girl marked the last word, to make Ava understand, that after all, she was going to be there for her.  
"Captain, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have to communicate you something.", Gideon's voice could be heard clear, the tone was urgent.  
"Tell me, Gideon.", Sara's eyes darkened while she looked at Ava.  
"I've found changes in your body, Captain."  
"Changes?", Sara raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes. Simply said, you're pregnant."  
"W-What?! How is this possible?!"  
"Do I really have to explain that to you?", answered Gideon with a joking tone. Sara rolled her eyes.  
Ava has remained in silence, but she had never left her girlfirend's hand.  
Sara's blue eyes went searching Ava's. "Honey...", the Captain whispered. The eyes were filled with tears, but she was not going to cry. She was stronger than that.  
Ava shook her head, understanding what was going on in Sara's mind. "Sara, you didn't cheat on me. I'm jealous? Yes, of course I am. But we were not together. Now it's up to you. You can choose if you want to keep the baby or not. Actually I would love to see a little boy, or girl, who runs through the ship, or why not, in a house. In our home. But you have to know that I love you, and my priority is that you are okay.", Ava's free hand went to stroke gently Sara's cheek.  
"I-I... I don't know if I'm ready now."  
"Captain, you have almost a month for taking a decision. Every decision you'll take, I will be here to guide and help you, and I'm sure this will be the same for Director Sharpe.", Gideon clarified.   
"Absolutely, I am not going anywhere, Sara.", immediately answered Ava. "You know I don't have real childohood memories, if not for the ones you gave me that time on the camp. I would like to live a childhood, even if inderectly. And with you, everything will be more magical."  
Sara nodded and kissed softly Ava, then she realized what Gideon said. "Wait, are you gynecologist?!", asked Sara, raising an eyebrow, looking up to the computer.  
Gideon made a noise similar to a laugh. "Captain, I am an Artificial Intelligence from the future, I was programmed to do everything. So yes, I can do the scan for the baby, and if you want to abort, I can do that operation too."  
"Oh, wow. Okay. Now can I stand up? I'm tired to be here."  
"Absolutely not!", Ava and Gideon simultaneously said.  
Sara snorted. "How long do I have to stay here?"  
"At least until tomorrow morning, Captain. You lost a lot of blood, and I need to monitor your parameters."  
"Babe, I'm here. I will stay the whole night here, with you. Is that a solution?"  
Sara nodded. "Fine. But now kiss me."  
The Director smiled, and then kissed her. Kiss that was immediately returned by the Captain, with love, passion, and most of all, sweetness.

For that night, in the end, Sara managed to sleep in her own room. "You can monitor me from there, and I want to sleep on a comfortable mattress.", that's the Captain's words, that made both Ava and Gideon snort.

Sara was dreaming, she knew it. But she had never had such a realistic dream as this.  
She was on the Waverider, on the corridor, walking without a purpose, and she saw the shadow of a little girl running. She wanted to reach her, she was almost there, when she heard a noise behind her. She turned back and saw the girl again. Sara followed her again. She stopped in front of the kitchen door, and saw the little girl's back. Sara tried to go closer to her, but the child turned over, and looked at Sara with a threatening look. "You thought I've forgot about you.", she said, before she turned her head behind, screamed and then melted.  
Sara woke up, suffocating a scream, and began to breath heavily.  
Ava was by her side, she put a hand on her chest. "What's happening?", asked, the worry in her voice and eyes was really significant.  
"N-Nothing. It was just a nightmare.", murmured the Captain. Her voice was unsure, she knew it, but she didn't want that Ava knew what the dream was really about.  
"Are you sure?", asked the Director.  
Sara took Ava's hand. "Yes.", she smiled and held stronger her hand, then she made herself little on Ava's side. Then the blonde looked her girlfriend in the eyes. "I want to keep it, Ava. I don't want to abort, nor give it to adoption. I want to grow with him, or her, I want to create our own family. If you want."  
"Of course I want, Sara!", Ava exclaimed, happy. "But I also want something else.", Ava continued, her voice went lower. She put a lock of hair behind Sara's ear, and then stroked her cheek.  
"Yes, tell me."  
"I would like to live in a home that is ours. I want that this little can grow in a safe place. I know that this could be a really hard decision to take, but please, when the fifth month comes, we have to stop. Please.", Ava looked at Sara, her look was pleading, she gently stroke the girl's belly.  
"You know that this is going to be really hard for me, right? But when the baby is born, when I'm finish to feed the baby, I'm going back here. Not always, but sometimes. I need it."  
"Fine.", Ava kissed Sara's nose, and she turned it up, making a light laugh. "Do you want to going back to sleep?", asked then Ava with care.  
Sara nodded. "Yes, I'll try.", she hugged Ava and closed her eyes. She hoped she could sleep and not make some weird dreams.

The next day, in the morning, the two girls decided to tell everyone the news.  
The reactions were different: Ray, Nate and Zari were happy for their Captain, Charlie and Mick were shocked, and John... Well, John stayed silent.  
He knew he was the kid's father.

The evening, while everybody was in their room, Sara, John and Ava remained in the Captain's office, a glass with scotch for Ava and John, Coke for Sara.  
"Do I really have to stay sober for nine months?", asked Sara snorting.  
"Actually, more than nine months, love. Until you're finished with the breast feeding.", answered John. "Now. I know I'm the father, can I do something for you?", he asked looking both girls.  
"No, you've already done enough.", murmured Ava drinking.  
"Actually, there is something you can do.", said Sara, drinking her Coke. Ava looked at her, raising her eyebrow.  
"Yes, tell me everything, love.", that name caused a whitering look from the Time Bureau Director, and that made Sara laugh.   
"Can you make me a protection spell until I'm pregnant and one for our house?"  
When John heard that question, he looked at Sara confused, but he didn't say anything. He trusted the girl.  
"Yes. I can do it right now, if you want."  
Sara looked at Ava. "Yes, and do it for Ava too, please. Never say never."  
John nodded. "Good, then make yourself comfortable, loves.", he said. John finished his alcool and then began to move his hands, speaking in latin.  
The two girls were surrounded by an orange-red aura, and by the warmth of the spell. The warmth lasted two minutes. When the spell was finished, the warlock clapped his hands and the warmth went away.  
"Thank you, John.", Sara stood up and took Ava's hand.  
"Thank you.", whispered Ava. She didn't want to admit that she actually was really grateful to the warlock.   
"Whenever you need me, girls.", he answered, with a little smile on his face. He made a wink to both and went in his room.  
Ava sighed. "I really trust you, babe, but can you tell me why you made a spell for me too?"  
"Never say never.", said Sara, then dragged her girlfriend in their room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five months were now over. Sometimes Sara regretted the decision to abandon the ship after the fifth month, but she knew it was the best for the little girl she had in her belly.  
When Gideon made the ecografy that determined the baby's sex, what the girl wanted was that he was in good health. They already had the name: Ava knew how Sara would've liked to name the girl, but also the boy.  
As soon as Gideon said it was a girl, Sara smiled widely. Ava looked at the Captain, and both whispered "Laurel". Their fingers were crossed, the smiles were really wide.  
When the girls said to the other Legends the news, they decided to throw a little party for them the same evening.

When Sara was reaching the fifth month, everybody in the ship began to be sad, but still excellent in their work: nobody wanted that the Captain leaved, but she had to. And, after all, they knew that Sara were going to guide them, even if it was from her house. Besides, Ava had become part of the Legends, she had been in the missions. And that was one of the reason why Sara asked John to do a spell for the Director.

In the meantime, between a mission and the other, Sara and Ava had searched for a house to build their family.  
The house was in Starlings City's suburbs. It had a big garden to play and for train the little. And they were next to the sea.  
When Sara was at the half of the fifth month, she and Ava said goodbye to the Waverider.  
It was a sad day, luckily without missions.  
The evening, they decided to do a grill dinner in the new house's garden, to greet the girls.  
It was a really nice evening, and it went over too soon between laughs and anectodes of the Legends.  
When it became really late, the Legends went back to the ship, while Sara and Ava spent their first night in their new house in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Special thanks at the end._ **   
**_If you see mistakes, you can let me know!_ **   
**_Enjoy!_ **

The nine months were now finishing, Sara was ready to give life to Laurel.   
Obviously the Legends has been warned, the same for Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak.  
Everyone was waiting in the hospital's hall: Gideon could've been an excellent doctor, but she strongly reccomended that the birth was given in a safer and more expert place.  
When Sara's water broke, Ava began to panic. It was Sara that asked Ava to be brought at the hospital, staying calm.   
Ava drove to the Star City's hospital, and as soon as they arrived, she yelled that a doctor had to bring immediately Sara to give birth.   
Ava had stayed the whole time at Sara's side, holding her hand, emotional.  
After five hours, finally, they heard a cry.  
"It's a beatiful girl!", said the obstetric. "How do you want to name her?"  
"Laurel Sharpe-Lance", said both at the same time, smiling widely.  
"Okay, we're back in a moment, we go washing this beautiful princess."  
When the doctor left the room, Ava kissed Sara with love, and a tear of joy wet her cheek. Ava immediately took that tear from her.  
"I'm so happy.", said Sara after a while.   
Ava nodded. "Me too. You made me the happiest woman in the world.", she kissed Sara's forehead. "Now, I go warn the Legends that Laurel is born, before they begin to ask everyone."  
Sara giggled, and after a last mold kiss, Ava went to the hall and said the news, held with entthusiasm.  
"Okay, I go back to Sara. See you later.", said Ava smiling.   
The Director went back to the Captain, and she found her with the baby on her chest.   
"She's beatiful.", Ava said, making Sara smile, and she stroke the little's cheek.

Two days later, Sara and Laurel could go home, and it was after that moment that Ava's and Sara's life were really complete.  
The first month was extremely difficult: even if both were used to be woken up in the night, doing it every three hours was hard.  
Both learned how to change the diapers, how to cook weird meals (thanks to Gideon), to understand what the girl liked and what not. They both learned to bear the vomit smell.  
For Ava, everything was new. Sometimes, in the evening, she had crying attacks, fear that she couldn't do it, but Sara's arms were always there for her, to hold and confort her, as well as Laurel's toothlesses smiles.

For the pediatrics checks, the girls returned to Gideon, and when she said that they could begin to feed Laurel with the baby's bottle, at least during the night, Ava and Sara began to change every week. 

Laurel was growing up really fast, a year was already gone.  
For Laurel's first birthday, Sara and Ava invited the Legends, Team Arrow and Team Flash. They also asked Kara and Alex to come if they wanted to.  
Obviusly, nobody denied the offer, a bit because they were all curious to know the little girl, a bit because they were a little afraid of the ex Assassin when she gave orders.

The night after the party, Sara made the same dream she had when she discovered she was pregnant.  
She suddendly woke up, Ava didn't noticed anything. The blonde stood up and went to check Laurel, she was sleeping quietly. Sara took a deep breath and went in the kitchen, filling herself a glass of rum - sometimes she could afford it - and then she sat down on the sofa, looking out of the window.  
It was 4.30 am, so the sunset has to be shortly after, it gave peace to Sara.  
Three hours later, Ava joined Sara. "Hey, what are you doing here?", asked the Director, kissing Sara's forehead, from behind. She saw the empty glass on the table, but she didn't say anything.   
"I couldn't sleep.", said Sara, she shrugged.  
"How long are you here?"  
"Three hours, more or less."  
"And why you didn't wake me up ?", Ava sat near her girlfriend.  
"You were sleeping so peacefully, and besides, I know you were tired.", Ava sighed.  
Sara was reserved, and Ava was surrending, but she has preferred that sometimes she would open herself up.  
"Fine. Should I make breakfast? Laurel is still sleeping."  
Sara nodded. "I'm going to wake her up.", she stood up, kissing softly Ava, and went in the baby's room. She saw her sleeping and smiled widely, stroking her cheek.  
"I will protect you from everybody, little girl.", whispered Sara, then Laurel opened her blue eyes. Blue as Sara's. She took Laurel in her arms, and went in the kitchen. "Good morning, mom!", Sara exclaimed, trying to use a kid voice.  
Ava laughed and turned to her family, kissing Laurel's forehead. "Good morning, princess.", she answered with a smile.  
She will never get used to this simply, daily moments of sweetness.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laurel was now already five years old. She was growing up with a very good taste of style, she was curious and she learned things fast.  
An evening, she and Sara were alone, Ava had to go to a meeting to control some anomalies with her colleagues, while the Legends were in a past time.  
Constantine had to renew the protection spell on the house, in those five years never had happened something, but Sara felt safer with the spell.  
She had now the same dream every two months, more or less, and she was exhausted by it. Sara also had a really bad sensation, but she didn't say nothing to Ava, the girl had surely freaked out for nothing.  
Laurel wanted to wait Ava awake, but Sara managed to convince her that Ava had been the first person she was going to see in the morning.  
Laurel in the end nodded and after she went to put herself her pijama, she went to bed.

Later that night, Sara made the same dream, but as she woke up, she noticed that something weird was happening: someone was in the house. She took out of the drawer a knife, and went in the corridor, and a shadow throw her a knife. Sara bent down, and the knife the lodged to the wall. The girl ran in Laurel's room. The little was sitting on her bed, scared.  
"M-Mom? W-What's happening?", she asked, shaking, while Sara took her in her arms and brought her outside the room. The Captain pressed Laurel's head on her chest, making sure that she didn't saw anything, and ran in the training room, the only room that nobody knew, except for her and Ava.  
Sara opened the door with a shaking hand, she put the little on the floor, and looked her in the eyes. "Honey, I'm going to make sure that everything is okay. Stay here, please. I love you. Tell that your mom too, as soon as you see her tomorrow, okay?", Sara's voice was insecure and unsteady for the first time.  
Laurel looked at Sara, the blue eyes filled with tears. "M-mommy, I love you.", she whispered.  
Sara was trying not to cry in front of the little, she had to be stronger for her. "I love you too, baby girl.", she made a little smile. "Now, you see that bed there?", Sara pointed at a bed, while Laurel nodded. "You go there and go back to sleep, okay? I will always be by your side."  
Sara kissed Laurel's forehead, stroke her cheek and went out of the room, but before she gave a last look to her little warrior. She locked up the training room and went in the house again, her shinais ready to be used.  
"You thought we've forgot about you?", a male voice said. Sara turned herself to the voice, ready to fight. "You thought that having a mission would have made us forget our mission, Ta-Er Al-Sahfer? You were wrong. Who leaves the League, has to pay. Always.", the voice continued.  
The blonde stared at the man. "I've nothing to lose.", she replied throwing the knife against him.  
She then ran in the nearest room: it was the bathroom. She knew she had only slowed the assassin, he was still training, Sara was not.  
She tried to close the bathroom's door, she put her back on the door and tried to close it, unaware that he had a dagger. He had calculated the height of the girl, so that he could pierce the girl's back on the exact point that was lethal even with a fake knife.  
Sara groaned and tried to crawl to the bathtub. She took out her phone and wrote a text to Ava.  
"I love you. Laurel is in the training room. Thank you for everything.", she sent it before she passed out.

Ava was still in the meeting. She was going to kill someone if it wasn't over soon. The whole evening she had had a bad feeling, but she didn't understood what was it.  
Suddendly, she heard her phone ringing. It was a text. She knew she wasn't allowed to use her phone, but she couldn't resist. As she read what Sara had written, she stood up. "I'm sorry. I have a family that is waiting for me.", she almost ran out from the room. She opened a passage with her courier and she landed at home. As soon as she walked in, she noticed that something was wrong. Ava looked up to the surrounding while she was walking. She saw a knife on the wall, but no blood. The girl walked a little further, until she came to the badroom door. The dagger was still in the middle of it..  
Ava opened the door, and she found Sara on the floor, in a bath of blood. "Sara!", she screamed running to her.  
The clone called Gideon, that brought immediately the Legends in the present. John tried to examinate her, but it was too late.  
He asked the help of Gideon too, but even the Artificial Intelligence said that the girl's death had been quick. The point that the League member reached was extremely mortal.  
Ava, full of tears, went back at her home. She went take Laurel, and the little, as soon as she saw the mother, stood up.  
"Mom!", she said, crying. "W-Where's mommy?", she asked, noticing that she was alone. "Did you cry?", asked Laurel again, as she saw the red eyes of the mother.  
"No, I'm fine.", Ava replied, with a fake smile. "Come on, we are going to the Waverider."  
"Are the uncles here?", the girl asked happily.  
"Yes, they're here.", Ava answered with a heavy breath, watching Laurel going forward to the ship.  
After a moment, the little stopped. "Ah, I was forgetting: mommy told me to say that she loves you.", said Laurel smiling, turning back walking out her home and entering the Waverider, followed by Ava.  
"Lock the medbay, Gideon.", she said with a cold voice.  
"Done, Director.", the AI replied. Even her voice was sad. "I'm really sorry.", she continued. "We all missed her, and we were all waiting her back next year."  
"I know, I was waiting her comebacak too. Can we please not talk about that?"  
"Of course, Ava.", the blonde made a little smile. She knew Gideon was trying to be as delicate as she could.  
Ava reached Laurel in the kitchen, she was drinking a milkshake. "Is mommy Sara in here?", she asked as soon as she saw Ava.  
"N-no, she isn't.", the mother muttered sitting on a chair, with a hand on her face.  
Slowly the whole team reached the two blondies. Gideon said to them that Laurel was in there and that she didn't knew nothing about Sara.  
Laurel looked everyone's faces, she understood that something was wrong, so she made a few step to the table and rested the glass on it, making eye contact with everyone. "I know something is wrong. You're all here, but mommy isn't. Where is she? I want to know."  
Ava took the girl in her arms. "Sweetheart...", she began, before she ate her bottom lip. "Mommy is up in the sky. She is now with grandpa Quentin and with auntie Laurel. She's going to watch you from there, and she will protect you.", the blonde tried to explain. She looked the eyes of the girl: they were the same blue as Sara's.  
Laurel tightened more to the mother. "Are... Are you saying that I'm going to see her never again?", her voice was trembling. Ava, uncapable to answer, simply nodded. Ray came closer to Laurel, stroking gently her hair. "Sweetie, you're not going to see her anymore, but she'll be always here", he touched her forehead with a finger, "but mostly, here.", he touched the heart of the girl with the whole hand. "She will always be with you. Always. She will never abandon you.", he said before he stood up and made a few steps back, to hide the fact that he was going to cry.  
"I know.", answered Laurel. "Mommy said the she'll be always with me, and I believe her. And mom Ava too. They always protect me.", she held her mother's hand, then looked to the Legends. "And you too: I know you're helping mom, so I'm not afraid.", she finished, with a little smile on her face.  
Every Legend made a little smile, they were amused by that speech: Laurel was really a copy of Sara.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years were now gone since that awful day.  
Laurel was already eight years old. She grew up with Ava, who decided to left her Director role, only to be on her daughter's side.  
Ava missed Sara terribly. She missed their little spars, just to decide who was going to make the dishes, who had to cook, or even who had to go to bad first, those few times they were not going together.

It was Christmas day. Laurel had decided to draw a card, that she was going to send with a giraffe peluche.  
The girl was finishing her drawing on the kitchen table, Ava sat on her side. "Wow. Is that you and mommy?", she asked with a smile.  
Laurel nodded. "Mom, how will I know if mommy has received it?"  
"Received what?"  
"Her gift. Do you have her address in Paradise?"  
Ava looked at her with a little smile, tears were building in her eyes.  
"I'm sure she'll find a way to make you understand that. She's mommy Sara, right?"  
"Yes, you're right!"  
Ava took the pencil. "So, what do you want to write her?"  
Laurel looked the mom. "Dear mommy, happy birthday. I miss you. I hope you like the giraffe, she was always on my night table. It make me remember when we were joking about your height. I wish you could still be here, playing and watching cartoons with me. Together.", listening those words, Ava made a few tears fall down. She was missing Sara so hard. "I wish I can pay you a visit in Paradise, because I miss you so much.", Ava had both hands on her face, trying to hide a sob, but it was a vain try. "Mom?", asked Laurel. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm sure she is going to love your card, sweetie."  
Laurel then continued. "I love you, your Laurel."  
"It's perfect.", said Ava closing the card.  
The card on front had a house, with a garden and a snowman - the same she built with Sara when she was five. On the side of the house, there were Ava and Sara holding their hands, Laurel in front of them.  
"Can we go?", the little asked, giving her hand to Ava, hand that she took immediately.  
"Let's go.", she answered taking two balloons - blue as Sara's and Laurel's eyes.

The Christmas's weeks were now over.  
Nate came to bring Laurel to school, but she didn't want to.  
"Oh, perfect timing! She doesn't want to go to school, I don't know what to do!", Ava was desperate when she saw the Historician.  
"But yesterday she was fine."  
"Yeah, the therapyst said that those attacks come and go."  
At the end, they decided that Laurel could stay at home. Apparently, the day before she had a bad day, and forcing her was the last thing Ava was going to do.

The evening, when Ava went giving Laurel the goodnight kiss, she held strong her mother's hand.  
"Mom?", she asked with a little voice.  
"Yes, sweetie?", Ava answered stroking gently the girl's cheek with her free hand.  
"Why does everyone go away from me? Are you going to go away?", Laurel watched her mother with her eyes filled with tears.  
"No, little girl, I'm not going anywhere. Okay?", Laurel nodded. "Come on, let's sleep, sweetie.", Ava kissed her cheek. "I love you."  
"I love you too.", Laurel answered. The Director tucked the blankets up, and stroke her daughter's hair, then she left the room.

Two weeks later, the two girls were baking muffins. Laurel was singing happily while she was decorating them. "Mom! Look this one!", exclaimed Laurel at a certain point. "It looks like you!", she continued laughing.  
"Ehi! It's true! It's so high!", the blonde played along, while thickling the girl.  
Suddenly the door bell rang. "Oh, wait here. Don't touch that pan, okay?", said Ava, going to the door. It was only the postman.  
The girl came back a few minutes later, and they began again to laugh. All of a sudden, Laurel's look darkened.  
"It's not fair that we are having fun and she isn't!", the girl said, both angry and sad.  
"Sweetheart", Ava began. "Mommy loved you, and she still does. All that she wants is that you're happy and that you're having fun."  
"But if we do this, she could think we are not missing her!"  
Ava bent on her knees, to be on her daughter's height. "I promise you, she knows how much we love her and how much we misses her, okay?", Laurel nodded. "So, can we go back having fun?", continued the girl, gripping slightly her nose, making the little chuckles. "Because that muffin can become dangerouuus!", she finished, changing her voice, making Laurel laughing harder. Ava held Laurel in hug, and kissed her forehead.

Since that day, things went easier, but at the same time they went difficult: Laurel was becoming a teenager, and if the girl had had even only a slice of Sara's character, she knew it would be hard to manage her, even if Laurel was obedient and diligent.  
Laurel had very often nightmares, and she was insecure, but Ava, and the Legends, helped her raise up, stronger than before.  
Laurel also made a promise to herself: as soon as her studies were finished, she will take her mother's costume, to honor her and make her understand that she will always be remembered from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here I am.  
> I'm sorry if you had to wait for it, but a lot of things came in between, and writing passed away.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that stayed, to everyone that has read this story all together and everyone in general.  
> A special thanks goes to the person who made the fanvideo on YouTube and let me write a story about it.  
> Sadly, in my country it was taken away, but I'll never forget it.  
> I hope you liked the story.
> 
> As usual, if you find mistakes, let me know and I will correct them instantly.
> 
> If you want, you can dm me here or on my Instagram page: lacefolacosplay.
> 
> Thank you everyone, let me know if you liked the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!  
> If you came until here, thank you very much!  
> This is my first story in English, and also my first Avalance story.  
> I leave you the link of the video that inspired me to write this story: https://youtu.be/20oi_bExEXo  
> I hope you like it, and if you've noticed mistakes, please tell me, and I will correct them instantly.  
> Thank you very much.


End file.
